What Happens to Unsupervised Tennis Players
by Serenity's Muse
Summary: Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi play Truth or Dare, and things get a bit out of hand.


_Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is sadly not mine. Please don't sue. I'm poor._

_Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, not appropriate for those who cannot handle content containing four boys screwing._

Kaidoh closed his eyes and walked out of the room. _This is all a dream, _he reasoned. _Fuji-senpai and Echizen are not doing what they are doing. Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai are just my imagination. I'll wake up and it'll all be gone._

"Kaidoh seems troubled," Fuji noted to the general public.

Echizen blinked. Inui scribbled down notes. Oishi blushed madly. Eiji giggled. Tezuka kept his seat in the corner, facing the wall, being sure not to notice anything that happened to be going on, while Momo lay unconsciously next to him.

"Echizen, truth or dare?"

"I told you, I'm not playing."

"But you haaave to play. Fuji, tell ochibi he has to play."

"Echizen, you have to play."

"No, it's a stupid game. I'm not playing."

"But, Echizen, if you don't play I'll cry." Tears began welling up in the acrobatics specialist's eyes. "Please…"

Echizen sighed. Why did he let himself to be dragged to Eiji's house? Why did he even stay past the first five minutes? "Fine, I'll play."

"Yay!" Eiji grinned happily. "Sooo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…" He paused to think up the most appropriate dare. "I dare you to feed Fuji Inui Juice… _with your mouth_."

Echizen blinked. Eiji truly had no mercy. He regretted taking a dare. "Do I really have to do that?"

"I'm afraid so, Echizen," Fuji nodded. Eiji giggled and nodded. "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

Echizen blinked again, and sighed. Inui, always prepared, handed Ryoma a glass of a metallic green liquid. Echizen closed his eyes. Not only would he have to drink the juice, he'd also have to kiss Fuji. He sat down on Fuji's lap. He took a breath and took every drop of the liquid into his mouth. It was painfully sour and bitter, and tasted suspiciously of wasabi. His lip met Fuji's and he opened his mouth to allow the foul-tasting fluid to run into the tensai's mouth. Fuji swallowed it without complaint, but did not release poor Ryoma. He slid his tongue between the lips of the younger boy, and aptly explored his mouth. Ryoma, the poor kid, was too shocked to respond, which wasn't an issue to Fuji. He let himself have a nice little make-out session, before releasing his kouhai.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma breathed. Fuji only retained his smile, looking perfectly calm. Meanwhile, Eiji watched excitedly, and was somewhat disappointed that it had not led farther. Oishi stared, not quite sure what to do. Tezuka did what he did best, ignore. Momo, who had innocently walked into the room, was lying unconscious beside the group.

"Eiji, truth or dare?" Fuji said casually. Oishi was snapped back into reality.

"Dare! Dare!" Eiji shouted excitedly.

"I dare you to give Oishi a lap dance." Oishi turned bright pink as Eiji leapt onto his lap. "Okay!" and he commenced with giving the lap dance. Having the redhead on his lap, shaking his ass in his face rather provocatively raised Oishi's body temperature several degrees. He blushed madly and tried to make that heat between his legs go away. "Eiji, maybe you should stop now."

Eiji stopped. "Nya? You don't like it?"

"No, you're very…" he closed his eyes. "you were very attractive. I just think we should stop before things get out of hand."

"What do you mean, Oishi?"

"I mean…"

"Yes, Oishi, what do you mean?" Fuji had managed to appear out of nowhere and was unbuttoning Oishi's shirt.

"Fuji, what are you doing?"

"You look a little hot," the tensai said casually. The shirt was removed and Oishi noticed Ryoma was now removing Eiji's shirt. He blushed. "Um, Echizen…"

What happened next was sort of a blur, but somehow Ryoma got on his knees stroking himself with Oishi's cock in his mouth, while playing with his senpai's balls, while Oishi's mouth was full of Eiji, as Fuji thrust into him from behind. Inui was off to the side, taking careful notes. Momo, who had been moved off to the side, had awaken and saw the scene and promptly fell unconscious once more. Tezuka was now staring intently at the fascinating wall. Eiji's breath was short and he screamed as he met his release, which triggered Ryoma's release, which made him squeeze down on Oishi's balls, which meant he came in Ryoma's mouth, thus tightening around Fuji, and causing him to spill his seed deep within Oishi. This chain reaction was all witnessed by Kaidoh, who walked in the room to find Echizen and three of his senpais doing some rather improper things.

The next day at tennis practice, the regulars were eerily silent. The captain said nary a word. Momo and Kaidoh were in a trance. Fuji and Eiji held a mysterious smile. Oishi appeared to be rather embarrassed. Ryoma remained emotionless. Takashi was the only normal one, but he opted not to speak, as Fuji and Eiji's smile told him he did not want to know.

_AN: I was trying so hard to write something kinda angsty-ish, but my brain wouldn't give me that. I was going for some old pairings, and it kinda merged together. I was trying to get Ryoma in the middle, but it just didn't work out and Oishi kinda stole the spot. Anyways, I'm debating another chapter; maybe get our favorite buchou involved. Let me know what you think_.


End file.
